Wings of a butterfly
by Reina Hart
Summary: Growing up never knowing the existance of the wizarding world, Rika Rainflower must find her place in this new world, while overcoming the shock of learning her family secret...
1. Prologue

Honor is such a thing that it often more than not, occurs in a sparse rare moment of a person's life. Sometimes however, honors can be bestowed upon someone more than once in a day and this overwhelming joy can set even the sturdiest person reeling. It was as thus, that we can find the large class of seventh years standing proudly in their graduating ceremony. Set in the far back, a girl never the less beamed with far more pride than any of the other students. The girl was short in stature and quite striking appearance, mostly due to her flowing white blue hair and the fact that upon her back was a large full set of shimmering wings in the design of a butterfly. Reia, descendent of the Rainflower lienage, was indeed as all her family strongly inbued with fae blood. It was easy to see why it would be quite honorfull for one of mystic bloodline to graduate as a perfect from the famous school for witchcraft and wizardry, Hogwarts. Though as the ceremony came to a close, Reia seemed anxious and watched with her breath held as the Headmaster made one last announcement,

"In one final note: It is my honor to say that among this group of remarkable graduates, one shall be staying with us as an instructor. Yes, it must be said that this was Professor Bellfree's last year and in her place, I am proud to say that Miss Reia Rainflower shall be the new Herbology instructor!" There was a sharp intake of breath from nearly the entire audience and hushed whispers spread like wildfire, but the firm voice of the Headmaster silenced them,

"Rest assured, I am knowledged that it is quite unorthodox to allow a fledling teach, but with the results of the last seven years of schooling, know that Professor Rainflower is a perfect choice for the position."

And so, the summer passed in a blink of an eye, preparations for her teaching career flooded her days and by the time the first day of classes began, her greenhouse was filled to the brim with plants of all sorts, common and rare, medicinal or poisionous. The day carried forth with simple introductions to the art of botony for the first years, to the general methods to raise snake vines correctly for the intermidate students. As the day was waning, the sixth years filed in the humid greenhouse appearing displeased at the heat. Looking over the class, Reia called role and checked with a careful eye that everyone was present. As her lips called forth the surname Kanae, she raised her eyes to meet the voice that responded. Morrolan Kanae was a handsome sixth year Gryffindor with jet black hair and peircing eyes of a color that was not quite brown but instead a shade of purple-red. As Reia choked slightly as she said the next name, she couldn't help but notice Morrolan's slight smirk. Aside from nearly calling Janie Lyrin, Janie Lier, the class went flawlessly until Sharrah Sims knocked over a baby mandrake. The uprooted plant began shrieking at the top of its lungs and with quick thinking (the wrong answer, but it was a plan) Sharrah plunged the plant into a water pot. Reia had rushed over in time to pull up the plant from the water and shove it back into soil, all in one swift motion. Everyone's eyes focused (it should be mentioned, there were some whose's head was in so much pain they could not truly focus) on Sharrah waiting in antcipation for her punishment, but they faced disappointment when Reia instead only asked the girl to stay to help fix the mess up.

The months passed as swiftly as possible, with only the same minor accidents coming from Miss Sims. During the early portion of the year, Morrolan had decided himself that he could use tutlage and placed himself in the hands of his professor. Thus, every few evenings, Morrolan would find himself in the greenhouse chatting with his professor about plants and also discussing trivial matters of day to day life. It was a late evening in the early days of Feburary that Morrolan and Reia could be found sitting close watching the opening of a lovely night blooming plant,

"They are so lovely, yet they only truly show their beauty at night when nobody is around to watch? Seems such a shame to me." spoke the student as the first of the white blossoms opened to the world. Reia leaned over and took in the first breath of purfume the bloom gave, a look of serenity came over her platte,

"I believe they are wise. Why if they made themselves seen constantly, then how would one find them so special and remarkable. In this way, their beauty must be stopped to appreciate."

"Ah, then to appreciate beauty one must stop all else?" inquired Morrolan.

"Well, I suppose that is how I see it."

"Then I shall stop all else and gaze upon a rare beauty, all to take in and appreciate the qualities which I find quite heavenly." As this was said, the charming Morrolan took a bold move as he lifted Reia's hand to his lips and kissed it.

The world had fallen into silence, neither of them spoke and the blush of color over the gentle teacher's face said nothing of what her heart told her. Her heart pounded in her ears and somehow Reia knew she must answer the compliment. Common ration plagued at her mind, arguing that there was no way it was right for her as teacher (however young she might be) to be in a relationship with a student, yet deep in her heart the answer had long since been answered and with this, she closed her eyes and leaned over, to rest her head on his sturdy shoulder. Morrolan's arms wrapped around her shyly and only after what seemed years, he could manage to whisper,

"May I kiss you?" Reia's face turned even redder if it was possible, but her nod was sufficient answer and soon her chin was lifted, her eyes meeting Morrolan's for the first time since he had kissed her hand. A tingle of anticipation gnawed at Reia as she slowly closed her eyes and moved over so slightly to Morrolan's lips. In one moment, the feeling of sudden bliss exploded in the girl's mind and the kiss, which seemed all too short, felt like it was inbedded with every bit of love one could ever dream of.

The rest of the school year passed in this way, Reia would teach while Morrolan would attend classes and in the evenings, they would sneak off to spend a few moments together. Soon, Morrolan's seventh year had sped by and the late months of the year had stayed unusually snowless and nearly as mild as autumn. The enduring sunlight warming them, the lovers sat admiring the sunshine washed vista. Reia squeezed her love's hand tight,

"You wish to be an Auror? It's so dangerous! That with all the things going on... You could be hurt." her voice squeaked in emotion, pained to think of anything ever happening to him. In return, Morrolan gave a proud smirk,  
"Come now, I shall become a hunter and nothing bad shall become of it. We shall be safe and happy, I promise." He accompanied his words with a comforting kiss to her cheek and she accepted his word.

The next day, they had set upon trying to sneak off to have a picnic, but it seemed the both of them seemed eager to cancel,

"I have a lead that might bring me the opprotunity to start my career as an Auror, so I'm sorry I cannot come."

"No need to apologize, I'm feeling slightly under the weather, I think I'd be best to sleep in for the day anyway."

"Could perhaps not some of those herbs you so delicatly cultivate aid you in recovering?"

"I'm afraid not. Though it would be quite useful."

"What a shame."

"I know. Well, I'll be off now."

"As will I, be safe my Love."

"As you, Beloved." They quickly parted their ways and the sun set upon the world shortly.

The Forbidden Forest was strictly forbidden to the students of the school as it housed more than just the lovely unicorn or the philosher centaur; it also was home to wicked beasts such as trolls and werewolves. It is why it was so unusual to see the shining silver shilloute of a woman dancing in an open glen. Tiny flickering lights, faery cousins of less human stature flinted from bush to bush as music that sounded like tiny bells played from the encampments of pixies. Here in the midst of light and whimsical music danced the lovely Reia, her instincts overtaking her and the thirst for the wild drawing her into the dense forest.

Meanwhile not far away, the section of forest that Morrolan walked, stearching for clues to his mission, was deserted of any light and he drew his hand occasionally to this sword or wand, in case of attack. In the time that he had been transviring the woods, he had come across several bands of beings who seemed less than happy to have his presence around. Each had been properly punished and now he journeyed to find the ultimate prize. In the distance, the talented young Auror heard a cry like sound, which Morrolan quickly associated as a woman's scream.

The world span in silver speckled cirlces for the fae woman as she danced for her attentive audiance. Taking a quick two steps forward, she launched herself in air and spiraled with able grace. Nimbly landing on the ball of one foot, Reia gave a cry of absolute joy, which was the scream Morrolan heard. As the silver moonlight bathed her, it danced across every curve of her nearly nude body (she had long chunked her think heavy cloak and now only wore a thin slip dress). This was the moment that the quite glen was invaded by the sounds of a person crashing in and then stopping short of Reia. Whipping around, she brought her arm down to attempt to strike the intruder, but she instead found herself wrapped up in his arms. To Reia, the world seemed to dive back into focus as she took in the sight of Morrolan holding her tight,

"Morrolan... What are you doing out here?" she asked puzzled.

"I was searching to drive out vermin. The good question is, what my dear are you doing here, and," he took a moment to soak in the sight of her in her dainty little dress, bare feet and loose long hair, the sight was enough to make him blush, "so scantily dressed."

At this, the girl turned bright red and forced herself out of his arms, as if in a vain attempt at modesty,

"I was dancing! Faeries dance during full moon, it always has been so..." Reia's eyes were pasted to the thick mat of forest floor beneath her feet and Morrolan's eyes were pasted upon the sight of delicate loveliness in front of him,

"Oh." It wasn't the most smooth response he could have given her, and he kicked himself for not saying something more romantic. His actions spoke loudly though as he gripped her once more in his arms and proceeded to take his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Reia's arms were at once around him, returning his kiss and mumbling,

"I take it then, you enjoyed my dance?"

"Madam, I take it as yes, and most over, I enjoy the sight of you." The girl's cheeks were set afire and she set herself about focusing only on every single loving kiss she received and gave. After long moments, as the moonlight poured down upon the lover's, Reia found herself resting her head on Morrolan's shoulder, just as she did the first time she admitted her love, and now she gave one slight nervous timid nod.

School progressed in a blissful moment, but for Reia, her work was only the most wonderful when she had the mere opprotunity to be in the same greenhouse as Morrolan. It was soon that the week of exams had come and just now passed, with everyone it should be adding passing. Even Miss Sims, whom had become a decent botonist, after having spent the entire last year tending the mandrake (It had gone from being quite tiny and premature to a healthy adult.) she had toppled. With everyone being quite satisfied with their grades, except of course several Slytherins who were never satsified with anything, the last few weeks were to be spent with well deserved relaxation. Being a merciful instructor, Reia opened greenhouse nine, which was filled to the brim with fragrant blooms, sturdy benches and trinkling or flowing waterfalls and fountains. This seemed to put the students at high moods, speaking excitedly about their plans of what was to happen now that they would graduate. In a tight knit group, Morrolan laughed and joked with his friends, telling them of his exploits and dreams to become an Auror. The professor smiled and went about transplanting a batch of regal real snapping dragons. The plant snapped playfully at her and she lightly tapped the blossoming mouths with her shovel. Reia picked up the potted vegetation and carried it outside to set it in the sun. Her task done, she leaned against the glass wall and stood for a while, admiring the hot summery day. Using her wings to gently fan herself, the girl felt herself feeling quite hot and feverish after being out only a few minutes in direct sunlight. Her legs like burning iron, she couldn't seem to walk inside and only could pant deeply. As the world began swimming, she felt herself slowly sliding down the wall, her back and wings giving a great squeak as she slid down. Then all was black.

Reia awoke cool and in a soft feather bed with a damp cloth on her forehead. Attempting to draw herself up, she found herself being pushed back down,

"No, no! You mus'n't get up, Professor Rainflower. You need to rest, you had a horrible fever and I was so worried about you dear! Really now, being out on a hot day when you should be taking such good care of yourself, it's quite crazy!" Bringing a hand to her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose as she shook her head in an attempt to fully awake, she mumbled,

"What are you talking about, Madam? Am I truly so sick, yet I only find out today?" The sweet nurse seemed a bit taken back, taking her hand and covering her mouth, seeming to mutter to herself quickly and excitedly,

"Dear, dear, you don't know! My goodness! Oh, I was sure you knew!" Getting irritated, Reia growled,

"Know what?" Her tone was ignored as the bustling woman beamed,

"Honey, your to have a baby! Oh, it's quite wonderful!" The nurse paused in her over joying to see the color drain from the faery woman's face. Startled, the nurse took Reia's hand and peered intently at her,

"It not wonderful then? Certainly it must be... The father will be proud-" a sudden look of realization crossed the nurse's face as she peiced together the truth, that the rumors of the Herbology teacher having an affair with a student,

"Oh goodness... It's true! The da is a student! If I'm not mistaken, would it hap to be Mister Kanae! Oh, you do always look at him so nice!" Reia's face, still a pale unhealthy white gave the tiniest of nods and she spoke breathlessly,

"What am I going to do, Madam?" The nurse settled in to sit besides Reia, holding her hand tight for comfort. An uncomfortable silence took over the room, and the older woman's face seemed drawn and sad,

"Love, if you do care for him. Then that is what truly counts. Spend yer life with him and be happy. Though, I must urge you to do something quite awful... Yeh have got to quit. Imagine the scandal once this has been caught in the wind. Can't have both, soon someone will find out." The nurse's voice was thick with emotion and she leaned over to embrace the young professor, who was close to tears,

"Yes, Madam. I love him. So for my love to stay as lovely as an ever-bloom, I'll leave Hogwarts."

It was several weeks later before the opprotunity to tell Morrolan had arisen. Taken aback as he was, he had held onto his love as she quietly weeped in both joy and sadness. Pressing his lips to her ear, Morrolan nibbled it gently and whispered to her,

"Don't worry, my love. Don't fret, we'll begin our life soon as I graduate next week. You've got money saved up, right? So've I. We'll buy a lovely home, just for the three of us and it'll be alright. I'm going to be an Auror, I've caught wind of it from my da's friend at the Ministry. See, I'll take care of us." Reia clinged onto him for some time, dreaming happily now of the idea of the future,

"Promise?" she choked out and he gave a soft nod, still embracing her tightly.

Telling the Headmaster about her resignation was even harder than telling Morrolan of her pregnancy. Reia sipped her tea and tried not to seem too upset,

"I do thank you, so very much, for the opprotunity to teach here. I have loved it so!" She gave a genuine smile and then cast her eyes down from the Headmaster as he studied her,

"Well then dear, why would you ever want to leave? You've been a most excellent professor, even better than your predessor, if I might be so bold." She looked up and beamed, catching the twinkle in the Headmaster's eye,

"Oh, thank you so, for the compliment. I'm afraid... Things have arisen that, I just can't stay here. Know that if I could, I'd never leave..." Reia once more studied her hands that rested in her lap and hardly noticed as a single loan tear fell from her cheek. The Headmaster gently dried the graduate turned teacher's eyes with a tissue and gave a gentle nod,

"I understand, Miss Rainflower. Please, do be happy with Mister Kanae. I'll take matters here into my own hands to prevent too much of a ruckus about it." Startled that without her telling him, that he knew so much, Reia startled blankly at him and bowed slightly,

"Thank you." Rising and turning to leave, Reia paused as once more the Headmaster spoke,

"Oh, don't forget. I'd like to see the baby, if you would please. Best of luck, dear!" In shock the young professor turned to meet the twinkling eyes of the Headmaster and gave a quick nod before nearly dashing out his office.

With Morrolan's graduation, the couple was able to spend some of their summer in planning for their future. Sitting down with Morrolan's family was near suicide, but soon they were given a blessing and when the time came for Reia's mother and father to know, the blessing came without as much of a fuss. Within a few weeks of completing his education at Hogwarts, the Ministry admitted Morrolan to the ranks of Auror. With a title under his belt, and the blessing of two families, Morrolan lay lazily under the shade of a tree with Reia at his side. Peering at the clouds and trying to make shapes, he mused,

"I think it will be nice, living somewhere that has the sky open for viewing and the stars blazing for gazing. Reia, I would want us to move to the countryside." Reia rolled over onto her side to look at her love,

"The country? I had thought you wanted a flat near somewhere like Hogsmede? What's made you change your mind?"

"It's becoming quite dangerous nowadays. That mad man's reign is spreading, more good people like us are falling prey to him and his goons. If not, they give up in what they believe in and join him. I want you and the baby to be safe. It'd be best to live somewhere far out, where no one will bother you. Muggle countryside." He didn't take his eyes off the sky as he spoke and closed his eyes in fear of seeing the look on her face,

"Muggle countryside? Morrolan! Now you really are speaking far away. I do not really think I can live there, Beloved. Will it not be obvious to see a winged woman walking 'bout?" With her good point, she watched as Morrolan rolled over to stare into her eyes. He tapped her nose with one fingertip,

"Then do what you do inside sometimes, lay them as a shawl. No muggle will think a proper woman with a shawl is something odd. You say anyway that the child, if a girl, won't gain her wings until much later on. Perhaps then if it is safe, we will move back. Makes sense, doesn't it?" Reia thought it over, her eyes staring sightlessly towards the woods, it certainly made sense and most muggles didn't live as close to the woods as they did to their cities. Reia opened her mouth to speak and found herself being swept up in a kiss before she could realize it. It seemed in later recall that she had already nodded in agreement.

The late months of Reia's pregnancy were kept in quiet peace as the couple moved into a small farm at the edge of a forest, set far into muggle countryside. Reia had finally managed to live down the floods of mail in response to the scandal of her affair with a student. She had been almost completely unable to even set foot in town without a multitude of sneers and hushed whispers. Morrolan urged her to let it lie and soon the only thing she was worried about was the safety of her child, the life that lie ahead for them, plus many other frets a new mother holds. The summer heat beat at the windows of the quaint country home late one evening. Reia had prepared a hearty dinner and together the lovers ate,

"Beloved, I must leave in pursuit of my work. I will return by the 'morrow- Shh. I know she'll be here soon, I'll be back in time, I promise." Morrolan kissed Reia to ease her worries and rose to gather his things, prepared to leave at once. Reia looked out on the world with an expression of worry on her face, but she said nothing and merely patted her round stomach.

Days passed, yet Morrolan hadn't arrived home from pursuiting the dark wizard. Reia's face was pale with worry and though the wife of another auror kept her eating, Reia held no appitite. The sun was setting when the first contration wracked Reia to the core. Hours of pain passed, but still her love was no where to be found. It was the darkest hour of the night when a pair of thin wizards dragged Morrolan into the small room where Reia labored. Horror crossed the fae woman as she saw Morrolan wounded and bleeding, laboring to breathe,

"I told you, I'd be here. I promised." He gasped in between rasping breaths. Reia sought to reach up to touch him, but found herself screaming once more in pain. With the aid of the duo of wizards, Morrolan slumped into a chair next to Reia's bed and weakly grasped her hand. The night passed in tense anxity. The first rays of sunlight poured into the room by the time, with one last great push, the child was born. The baby girl's screams brought a smile to Reia's face and she looked down to see the reaction their child's birth had brought to Morrolan's face. His face was deathly pale, but calm; he still breathed in a labored, ragged way and it seemed to take all his energy to hold the tiny bundle of their child in his arms,

"Oh no, she looks like me. She's sure to have a flock after her, but I have a notion she'll be a mischief maker, if I've ever known one. Here, Love, take her." Struggling, he gave a heartfelt smile to Reia and the baby, and slunk his head down upon Reia's shoulder,

"Take care of our little Rika, Dear." he muttered and a deep ragged cough shook his entire body. Reia looked startled and wrapped an arm around Morrolan,

"We didn't decide on Rika, Honey. Darling...? Morrolan!" Shrieked Reia as she could feel the last of her love's energy slipping away. Morrolan raised his head to Reia with the same sly smirk she had fallen in love with so long ago,

"I'm sorry I broke my promise... I love you so much though, both of you..." Morrolan's breath slipped away and his eyes shut, not to open again.

Months crept by at a snail's pace and though the joy Reia felt everytime she held her child was great, an emptiness was overwhelming her entire being. The lights seemed to have been permanently dimmed and nothing seemed to matter anymore. In moved in Lana Malic, an old friend and expert on muggle life, to aid in caring for her friend and the baby. It was for a very long time that Reia was able to smile. It was a long time before she could stop grieving, but it was to be a very long time before she could ever journey back into the world of magic.


	2. Chapter One: Summer's Revelry

Breeze through willows has the tendency to bring back old memories. The summer heat didn't roar that day, it was still spring and the cool wisps of wind ruffled their hair as daughter endulged in a fanciful tale recited by her mother,

"They ride on broomsticks, soaring through the sky playing a dangerous game where you have to throw a ball through a hoop or catch a tiny little ball to win." Pretending her fingers were tiny figures, the mother made them soar through the sky and toss a imaginary little ball. Both mother and daughter's heads were crowned with a mane of snowy white blonde, and as the young girl leaned her forehead against her mother's, their hair became one flowing avalanche of snow. Looking as serious as she could, the tiny girl peeped,

"I wanna fly too, Momma. Please?" With a soft smile, the mother rubbed noses with her daughter and wrapped her arms around the girl,

"Close your eyes, hold your breath and wish as hard as you can for it. If you wish something hard enough, then it'll come true." The sun tickled their skin and in the gentle spring weather, the little girl wished as hard as she could...

Sweat gathered on her brow and trickled down her face. The summer's heat brought her back from her revelery and she hastedly wiped her face with her sleeve. Around her the quaint farmland had managed to be sacrificed from the relentless heat. Still the heat made the young girl's daily chores more tiresome than usual.

Standing at least a head shorter than most children her age, it was hard to tell that the skinny girl was actually only a few weeks away from her eleventh birthday. Her stature had never bothered her, since usually children are the most teased in school and the girl had never once stepped foot in a primary school. Instead her days had been spent with home tutorial and chores. Summer released her from studies, but she had found herself pitching hay into the horse's paddock.

Grumbling that her day was slowly being eaten away by horse fodder, the young girl prayed for the lunch bell to ring. It wasn't long before the clanging bell echoed out to the paddock from the main house. In eager excitement, the girl nearly pitched her fork into the paddock. Setting down the tool properly, she apologized to the rilled mare and ran over the sloping lawn to her kitchen. Racing over the soft grass, the girl caught sight of her mother's pet owl racing by overhead carrying a limp mouse's body in its beak, food for the owl's growing hatchling. The young girl blanched at the sight and entered the kitchen, still holding the disgusted look. It was about this time that the girl's mother turned and caught sight of the look,

"Well, if that's how you feel about dinner, you can make lunch of a peanut butter sandwich." The girl's look faded into a broad smile and she shook her head quickly,

"No, Mum. It was I saw Mica carrying lunch to her chick. Hope we aren't having the same?" The girl's mother responded by placing a large bowl of soup along with some finger sized sandwiches on the table.

The girl heard nothing over the slurping of her hearty homemade soup and sandwich, until the loud boisterous voice of her aunt called out to her,

"Excited to see your friends, Sweetie?" Looking up with soup dribbling down her chin, she excitedly nodded. It was only the look from her mother that slowed the nod to a halt. Looking down for a minute, the girl spoke up,

"They're not coming, are they, Mum?" The mother gave a solemn shake of her head,

"Afraid not. Mrs. e'Khushrenada left me word that they had to go to London and wouldn't be back in time." Both young girl and aunt looked disappointed. The girl's mother took a napkin into her delicate fingers and dabbed away the soup from the girl's face,

"What a little animal, eating like that. Maybe, it you wouldn't dally so with your chores, you'd get back in time for an earlier lunch." The girl pushed the napkin away with a frown,

"Oh come on now, Mum. I'm too old for that, now. I'm to be a secondary student this year." The aunt laughed and put a hand on the fellow adult,

"Oh yes, better be careful. Our little girl is all grown up. Soon she'll be starting her own family."

"Oh heavens, I hope not if she can't even take care of her own pets." Both women started to giggle, though the mother's giggle held a strained tone to it. The girl pushed her bowl away with a pout,

"Come on, it's not that funny!"

While waiting for her family to stop giggling at her, the girl took a moment to study the women in front of her. Her mother was short and slender with eyes the most exotic shade of violet, framed by a flowing mane of snow blonde. Around her shoulders was draped a dazzling shawl in the pattern of a rare blue butterfly, a tradition carried down from mother to daughter of the Rainflower lineage for generations. The youngest Rainflower, carrying the name Rika, had not yet been given a shawl yet. This suited Rika fine, since it seemed silly to her to want to wear a shawl all the time, no matter how pretty it was. Her aunt, adopted as she was (in truth, she was actually Rika's mother's best friend), was a round faced woman named Lana Laney. Her short rounded bob cut hair was black and contrasted neatly with her dark blue eyes. Auntie Lana had the unusual tendency to toy with the bottom of her frilled white apron as she spoke and it was this habit that brought it to Rika's mother's attention that something was on Lana's mind. Rika's mother, whose name was Reia, pressed her lips thin for a moment before waving her hand, urging Lana to speak up,

"Well, Dear. I was wondering, if you think it's about time for school papers to start coming in. Seems about the time."


End file.
